


Tawdry Affairs

by Dlodwya801



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Cliche, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innuendo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlodwya801/pseuds/Dlodwya801
Summary: Oikawa ends up getting wasted the third time this week.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Tawdry Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for UshiOi  
> This story somewhat experimental, as this is my first story on Ao3. Please leave you think in the comments as this is my first fic, and I would like to know how I can get better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Fated mates. Such an ideal concept. Teethrottingly sweet, saccharine love stories that might have been straight out of a fairytale. You don’t realize that until it hits you like a truck.

"I think you've had enough. You're already having trouble sitting upright." 

"N-no you can't tell m-me what t-to do! Just one mor-" Tooru was cut off with a _thud_ , then everything went black, all sound fading into distant echoes.


End file.
